Armatus/Armor
Spectral Armor Armatus is an armored version of Armatus made by Seth, programmed into Armatus' card. It is an upgrade form in the arcade and TCG, but his default and only form in the anime. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Stegosaurus *Name: Armatus *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 650 **Rock/Scissors: 450 *Types: **Poison Type (Japanese Gekizan & Kakushin series) **Rock-Rock Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) *Card Rarity: Silver *Ultimate Move: Spectral Stinger (Jark Stinger) Availability Like all armored dinosaurs and his base form, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 3rd Edition (New; JA03-竜; Poison Type; Featured Character: Foolscap) *Kakushin 1st Edition (JA06-竜; Poison Type; Featured Character: Foolscap) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (JA09-竜; Poison Type; Featured Character: Foolscap) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (JA13-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 4th Edition (JA16-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (JA20-竜; Rock-Rock Type) Armatus Spectral Armor Card 6.gif|Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Armatus Card (Spectral Armor) 3.png|Back of Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Armatus Spectral Armor Card 5.gif|Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Armatus Card (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Back of Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Armatus Spectral Armor Card 4.gif|Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Armatus Card (Spectral Armor) 1.jpg|Back of Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Armatus Spectral Armor Card 3.gif|Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Armatus Spectral Armor Card 2.gif|Spectral Armor Armatus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Species: Stegosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team/Alpha Gang (probably) *Location: Renaissance Paris, 1615 *Debut: All For One **Appeared In: 73-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Tank, Spiny, Ace *Other: This is the only form of Armatus that appears in the anime. His card was never fully seen in any single well-framed and conveniently-sized view. He is Foolscap's last and main dinosaur, and is the last new Earth Dinosaur during the series. Move Cards ;Spectral Stinger :Sharp spine sheaths grow from the Spectral Armor spikes on Armatus's sides and are then shot out at his opponent! It had no card, and was an ability of his upgraded Spectral Armor. Armatus card other.png|Spectral Armor Armatus anime card (good view of face) Armatus card "full".png|Spectral Armor Armatus anime card "full" view (really small) TCG Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2500 *Level: - *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-088/100, SAS-099/100, DKJC-0??/100 (presumed) *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare, Unknown (DKJC) *Image From (SAS): Ep. 73 anime scene *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, it can only be Dino Slashed by being placed on top of a regular Armatus. Because his presence in the Jurassic Clash booster is only assumed based on Maximus's inclusion, any abilities from there are unknown. *Abilities: ;Master :This Dinosaur can use all Earth Super Moves. ;Quake (SAS) :At the end of each of your opponent's turns, they lose 2 Life Points. 099-100-armatus-a-armure-spectrale.jpg|Spectral Armor Armatus Colossal Rare TCG card (French) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Armatus was a Stegosaurus altered by Seth to withstand being equipped with his new stronger version of Spectral Armor, which is permanently affixed to him. He was first summoned by Foolscap in All For One to assist Ankylosaurus against Ace. Even when Chomp and Paris joined the battle, he and Ankylosaurus were too strong. When Chomp, Ace, and Paris combined their Ultimate Moves, Foolscap recalled both his dinosaurs before the attack could hit them, having been told the location of the Green Cosmos Stone and choosing to abandon the fight. Armatus, Gigas, and Maximus later tried attacking the D-Team and Alpha Gang, but Jonathan rescued them after a cliffhanger. Armatus and the others were summoned near the end of The Forestfire Effect to attack a Stone Age village and get the Black Cosmos Stone inside a volcano, but he ended up fighting Chomp, who outran Spectral Stinger. In the next episode, however, Brontikens accidentally caused the volcano to erupt, so everyone was recalled. They were later summoned to fight the defecting Seth's Cryolophosaurus, but Armatus was easily avoided and was frozen in place by Blizzard Smash along with Gigas and Maximus. In Clash for the Cosmos Stones, they caught the D-Team and Alpha Gang in a surprise attack, Armatus using Spectral Stinger to defeat Tank, Spiny, and Ace and wreck the D-Lab. After merging the Cosmos Stones, they were supercharged by the Dark Pterosaur. In the finale episode, they used their Spectral Moves to attack the D-Team's city. They were called into the Dark Pterosaur to attack the Backlander, Armatus trying to use Spectral Stinger to hit Terry but instead defeating Spiny for a second time when he jumped in the way. After the Pterosaur began protecting the Backlander, Armatus was defeated alongside Maximus by the combined power of Chomp's Lightning Strike, Ace's Sonic Blast, and Paris's Emerald Garden. What happened to his card after that is unclear, but it was probably reclaimed by the D-Team/Alpha Gang. Trivia *Similar to the other Spectral Dinosaurs, Armatus's name likely came from the first named species of Stegosaurus: S. armatus. *In his first episode in the dub (73), Armatus's roar is the same as Tuojiangosaurus's, but starting with episode 76, it is changed to a more generic roar used by many herbivorous dinosaurs like Fukuisaurus, Edmontonia, and Lexovisaurus. *Armatus is the only main dinosaur of the Space Pirate Trio's that doesn't have a "good counterpart" based on species, considering Chomp as Maximus' and Terry as Gigas'. *Armatus is the only main dinosaur of the Space Pirates that wasn't defeated by an Ultimate Move of the D-Team or the Alpha Gang. Gallery Armatus.JPG|full-sized Spectral Armor Armatus Armatus 1.jpg|Armatus summoned in the anime armatus.png|Armatus being summoned by Foolscap armatus and maximus.png|Armatus alongside Maximus athe three u no hoe.png|Armatus next to Maximus and Gigas Spectral Stinger.png|Armatus using Spectral Stinger… Spectral Stinger (Armatus) 05.jpg|…and firing! Spectral Armor Armatus.png|Armatus armored up in the arcade Videos Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs